plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
High-Voltage Currant
Not to be confused with Electric Currant, a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 250px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |trait = None |ability = This gets +1 when another Berry does damage. When played: Conjure a Berry. |flavor text = These trouble makers are just asking to get grounded.}} High-Voltage Currant is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 1 to play and have 1 /1 . They do not have any traits, and their ability gives them +1 when a card, excluding them, does damage and Conjures a berry card when they are played. Their closest zombie counterpart is Zombie Middle Manager. They were added in update 1.14.13, along with , Secret Agent, Health-Nut, Banana Split, , Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. They were available in the Crackling Currant week event, which ran from June 6, 2017, to June 13, 2017. Origins They are based on a currant, a member of the genus Ribes in the gooseberry family. Their name is a portmanteau of "high-voltage current," a powerful current of electricity, and "currant," the real-life plant they are based on. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +1 when another Berry does damage. When played: Conjure a Berry. *'Set:' Event Card description These trouble makers are just asking to get grounded. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. *Description change: Was originally Little balls of energy. Update 1.16.10 *Sound change. *Became craftable. *Ability streamlined: When played: Add a random Berry to your hand. → When played: Conjure a Berry. Strategies With This card goes great with any sort of berry deck, as they will not only gain strength when another berry does damage, but they also give you a random berry card when you play them. Having multiple of these in such decks will help you keep up with your cards so you can quickly have lots of high-damage attackers in just a few turns. Sergeant Strongberry will further enhance their combat prowess, while cards like Sour Grapes and Grapes of Wrath can easily do damage with their abilities, boosting High-Voltage Currant's strength very quickly. Due to the fact that they give you a berry card, High-Voltage Currant can activate the Dino-Roar abilities of cards such as Bananasaurus Rex and Lima-Pleurodon. Their ability to gain strength allows them to continuously boost Potted Powerhouse. However, only Captain Combustible can do this naturally. The best way you can use to boost High-Voltage Currant's strength is Sour Grapes, as he can hit up to 5 zombies at the same time with his ability, increasing their strength by up to 5. You can also boost their strength even further by having Sergeant Strongberry on the field as well when you play Sour Grapes. However, you must be aware of their health, since having 1 health means they can be removed very easily. Boosting their health can be very useful, though this is only normally possible when playing as Spudow or Captain Combustible. Also, be careful of Quickdraw Con Man, as when you play High-Voltage Currant, they will Conjure a card, which will activate his ability. Here is the list all of the berry cards in the game High-Voltage Currant has a chance to Conjure: *Grape Responsibility *Hibernating Beary *Another High-Voltage Currant *Berry Blast *Berry Angry *Wild Berry *Shelf Mushroom *Poison Ivy *Sergeant Strongberry *Strawberrian *Sour Grapes *Bluesberry * * *Grapes of Wrath *Grape Power *Planet of the Grapes *Jolly Holly *Elderberry Against You should destroy this plant quickly because if left alone, they can accumulate a lot of strength very quickly, doing high damage to whatever they hit. Fortunately, they do have very low health, so virtually any removal trick or zombie like Conga Zombie or Bungee Plumber can destroy them, but beware of Berry Blast if you are to use zombies. If they have become a huge threat, Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, or Squirrel Herder can destroy them. Bouncing them is also an option, but your opponent can replay them to Conjure another card. Quickdraw Con Man is also an option to deter your opponent from just playing them. Gallery Trivia *They are similar to Electric Currant, as both are currants, are electrical, and even have similar names and appearances. *Their old description makes a joke of the double meaning of the word "energy," which can mean both electricity, and being excited and hyper. **The current description makes a joke of the double meaning of the word "grounded", which can mean both as a punishment for children, and the removal of excess electrical charge by transferring it to the ground. *Despite Cherry Bomb hitting 3 zombies at maximum, High-Voltage Currant can sometimes gain 4 from its use. This is most likely a glitch. *Before update 1.16.10, High-Voltage Currant had the slowest projectile speed in the game. This was likely a coding error, as it was fixed with the Galactic Gardens update. *They are currently the only event card to become craftable during their event. *They are currently the cheapest berry card in the game. See also *Zombie Middle Manager Category:Berry cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants Category:Conjuring cards Category:Electric plants